Saga Futosen
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Saga - name of the Norse goddess of history, also the Swedish word for story/fairytale Futosen - mix of the Japanese word Futo'''umei ('不透'明) meaning "transparent" and the Japanese word Is'sen''' (線''') meaning "line" |- |colspan="6"|TYPE: '''MAYUloid MODEL: NONE |- |align="center"|GENDER |'Female' |align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C3 - C5 Approx.' |align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS |'Nove Futosen' (genderbend/brother) |- |align="center"|AGE |'16' |align="center"|GENRE |'Anything you see fit' |align="center"|HOMEPAGE |'YouTube' |- |align="center"|WEIGHT |'141 lbs (64 kg)' |align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Books, mostly fairytales' |align="center"|CREATOR |'MAYUEN' YouTube DeviantArt |- |align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'3" feet (160 cm)' |align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Mayuen' |align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'REFERENCE ART DEVIANT ART' |- |align="center"|BIRTHDAY |August 4, 1994 (created in 2010, 1994 is written simply to work with her age) |align="center"|LIKES |'Books, apples, kiwis' |align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- |align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'February 28, 2011' |align="center"|DISLIKES |'Seeing someone sad' |align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- |colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: (Her personality isn't written in stone, you are free to change it as you see fits) 'A cheerful slightly hyper girl, who sometimes hasn't got her brain with her. But she isn't stupid, she just tend to act before thinking sometimes. She wants to be friends with everyone, and even though her rather hyper personality so is she a good friend material. The thing she hates the most is to see someone sad, doesn't matter if she knows the person or not.' Her favourite fruits are apples and kiwis, which she eats without peeling them - yes she eats the fruit skin on the kiwis too. She is often seen eating said fruits while reading books, especially fairytales '''(pun from her name, see Swedish translation) |} Supplemental Information '''Eye color: Green Hair: Long dark brown hair, tied in a braid with a black ribbon. Dress/Outfit: Saga wears a pair of black boots and shorts, a gray dress with green lines at the bottom and a transparent shirt under the dress. She also wears a pair of sleeves, that are after her Act2, more similar to her upper sleeves then the usual "Vocaloid" sleeves. Her clothes' color scheme are mainly green, black and a small amount of white. Nationality/Race: Swedish Voice Configuration Saga's voicebank is encoded in Romaji with Hiragana aliases. Extra sounds such as "la, li, lu, le, lo" and "si" are available and also "breathing" - which aren't good and needs to be re-made. Saga's Act2 is encoded in Romaji with Hiragana aliases. Extra sounds such as "la, li, lu, le, lo" and "si" are available and also breath samples, br1 (breath in) and br2 (breath out). Please take note that "Br1" works best when placed around "E3" and "Br2" works best when placed around "B4", thank you. Her voicebanks currently is only capable to sing in Japanese. Support for Swedish and English is planned. Act1 Download Act2 Download MikuMikuDance Model An edited model for Saga Futosen has been created by Mayuen, using parts from other models. This model hasn't been distributed yet, because of needed permission to do so. Picture of model Video with model A list of the parts used is also in the link, if you find any errors in the list, please contact Mayuen. Mayuen has also planned to edit a Nendoroid model of Saga, but the model is still a WIP. Picture links and such will be added when Mayuen has made more progress with the model. Plans for creating a original model for Saga exists, but won't happen in a near future. Usage Clause 1. This is a free distribution and not for commercial use. Please refrain from using Saga's voicebank in anything offensive, vulgar or distasteful. 2. You are NOT allowed to edit and/or modify any of the banks in any way and/or pretend you made it. (this do not apply to oto.ini editing) 3. Saga may be paired with any UTAU or VOCALOID with any gender, as long as the pair isn't stated as official. If you want to state a relationship as official, please contact Mayuen for further discussion. This includes friends, love, and any other relationship you can come up with. 4. This doesn't exactly count as a rule, but if you use Saga in a song or a video, please send a link to Mayuen on either YouTube or DeviantArt, thank you. If you are unsure about any of the rules, feel free to contact Mayuen on either YouTube or DeviantArt. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice